Izaya's Amnesia
by Danii-ness
Summary: Izaya lost his memory, and can't remeber a thing about his love life with Shizuo. Shizuo tries to help, but will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Hey~! Here's my DRRR fanfic I've been working on for about a month now. Hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters used in this fiction.

Chapter 1: Rescue

He was cold. The wind bit his nose and cheeks. Where was he? Orihara Izaya couldn't remember anything that had happened before this. He looked up at the grey sky to see small white puffs of snow falling down. He better call for a cab. He looked back down to realize there were no cars on the road. It was a small road, like the ones you see in movies where it's a little neighborhood where everyone knew each other.

"I'll just call Namie." He put his hand in his pocket to get his phone. "What the..?" It wasn't there! In fact, where did any of his stuff go? No phone, wallet, switch blade, nothing.

The young informant looked around for someone he can ask where he was. He looked down one way of the small neighborhood, no one. The other way? Yep. There were a few kids in a small park playing in the snow with their parents nearby.

He started walking down the sidewalk, with his hands in his hoodie to keep warm. The sidewalk looked like it was just shoveled, and the streets had a lot of that grey slush kind of stuff.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" he asked one of the mothers.

"You don't know where you are? Well, I can tell your not from around here." She smiled at him.

"No, I'm not." He smiled back at the taunting lady. "I'm from Ikebukuro. In Tokyo?"

"Oh. You're far from there. I used to live around there for a while, but I enjoy living here better." The young man didn't have time for a strangers back story. He had to get back to Ikebukuro.

Wait, why /did/ he have to get back? There was something… No! Some/one/ he had to get to. But just who was it? Was it someone he needed to give information to? Probably. That's the only thing he did in Ikebukuro besides getting chased by Heiwajima Shizuo.

"SHIZUO!" the man accidently spurted.

"Hm..? What was that?" asked the woman.

"Oh… Nothing. I'll be going then." He wove good bye, then started back down the sidewalk.

'Shizuo?' he thought. 'Was Shizu-chan the one I need to get back to? No. That can't be right. We hate each other. Don't we?' He started to question himself. He did hate the blonde. Didn't he? Everything was getting confusing and colder by the second. He shivered then looked back at the mother. He sighed and headed back towards the woman.

"Uh, excuse me," he said to her. "Do you have a phone that I could possibly use?"

She chuckled at him. "Yeah, I do." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small cell phone, and handed it to him. "Here you go."

He thanked the woman then turned around. He thought he'd better call Namie first, she might know what's going on. He punched in the numbers and held the phone to his ear.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_

No answer. He hung up, and sighed. He tried to think of someone elts who would go out of there way just to pick him up… Shizuo? No! He didn't even want that to cross his mind. But it did, many times in the two minutes of thinking.

Izaya sighed deeply then punched in his enemy's number.

_Ring… Ring… Ri-_click… "Hello?" Shizuo picked up, and Izaya went blank. "Hello?" he asked again. Izaya shook his head, returning to reality.

"Uh, hi, Shizuo. It's… Izaya." He replied.

"…" Shizuo's end went silent.

"Shizuo?" Izaya tried again.

"… Izaya..?" Shizuo's voice sounded more of a whisper. "Where have you been?" He asked suddenly. "I've been looking for you all over! Everyone thinks your dead!"

Izaya couldn't think of how to respond to that. He'd normally be able to come up with a snappy come-back to anything Shizuo said, but this was way out of ordinary.

"You've been looking… for me..?"

"Yes, stupid!" he heard Shizuo sigh. "Just tell me where you are."

Izaya looked back to the woman and asked her where exactly he was. She told him, and he told Shizuo.

"Okay. I'm coming to pick you up. Don't go anywhere."

"Wait! …Why do you care?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo sighed again, deeper this time. "I'll tell you when I get there."

_Beep beep beep beep…_

Shizuo hung up and Izaya hadn't had any of his questions answered but one (where he was, but that was the least of his problems right now).

How'd you like it? I like reviews, so enough of those and I'll post another chapter –wink, wink-


	2. Chapter 2

HEYZ! Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's so short, I didn't realize it 'till… Recently. So enjoy, and I own nothing here but the stuff that happens.

Chapter 2: Feelings

At least an hour and a half past in the snow, until Shizuo finally arrived. When Shizuo stepped out of the car, Izaya suddenly got a rush of happiness. He wasn't sure why, because he didn't quite care if it was Shizuo or not, but at the same time he didn't want it to be someone else.

"Come on, and get in," Shizuo said when he stepped out of the car. "I'm still mad at you for running away though."

'Run away? Did I run away or something..?' Izaya thought.

Izaya stepped into the car and got buckled. Shizuo started to talk, "You know you could've told me where you went. Or called or something…" He looked over to Izaya. "You listening?"

Izaya shook out of his daydream, "Yeah, yeah. I'm following. It's just… I can't remember anything-"

Shizuo quickly looked back at the road. "How far back can you remember?"

"Uh, the last thing I remember was… Going to your house. But I don't remember anything before that either…"

"Well," Shizuo gulped. "do you remember what you were doing at my house?"

Izaya shook his head, "No, I don't"

Shizuo sighed with relief. "You do remember that we hate each other, right?"

Izaya nodded, "Which brings in the questions of, 'Why are you helping me?' and 'Why am I telling you this stuff?'"

"_That _I don't know… But I'm helping you because according to you, we don't hate each other now… And I thought I could hide this, but of course, you had to be smarter."

"Hide what?" Izaya tensed up with that anxious feeling; like the one you get on Christmas morning.

"Everything about us. And what we did when you were over at my place. And Why I'm helping you. And all that shit…"

Hope you enjoyed! And I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer! So review, and I except ideas -wink-


	3. Chapter 3

OHMIGOSH! I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to publish this sooner! And hopefully it won't happen again! I got a bit distracted by other stuff. Like homework, stuff people want me to look up, watch, read… Ugh! It's too much! Anyway, none of these characters are mine. Neither is Durarara. Now: ENJOY MY AMAZING WRITINGZZZ!

Chapter 3: A Few Answers

Izaya woke up, panting. 'Where am I now?' He looked around, the room looked a slight bit familiar. He was in a bed… and Shizuo was sleeping next to him…

Izaya jumped out of the bed, waking up Shizuo.

"Uhng… Izaya… What're you doing?" Shizuo said lazily.

"You… Me… Bed… What the hell is going on?" Izaya managed between pants.

"Uh, I think we were sleeping… Until you did… this." He gestured to Izaya. "Wait, do you remember anything now?"

"'remember anything now'..? I was sleeping in your bed! And all you care about is my memory?"

"Did you forget more stuff?" Shizuo sat up on the bed. "Like yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Yeah, you picked me up from that neighborhood."

Shizuo looked at him with surprise. "That was _three _days ago."

"No. No it wasn't. That was yesterday… I remember that much."

Shizuo stood up and took a step towards Izaya. "Put some clothes on. We're going to see a doctor." Izaya looked down, and he was only in his boxers… and so was Shizuo… Izaya wasn't expecting any of this to happen, ever.

He looked around for his clothes, and found them folded up and placed on the floor. He picked them up and quickly got dressed. Shizuo got dressed right after.

"Wait! We're going to a doctor?" Izaya asked franticly.

"Yes… " Shizuo said

The next thing Izaya knew, he was on an examining table with a doctor asking a bunch of questions. Most of the questions were easy, but there were a few Shizuo had to answer, and some where Shizuo had to whisper the answer to the doctor…

"Alright," the doctor said, "It's just a simple case of amnesia. Your memory should come back anytime now." Izaya nodded, and Shizuo led him out of the doctor's office.

"Okay, you can come home with me… if you want."  
"Uh, no. No. No. No. I'll just go to _my _house." Izaya turned to leave, but Shizuo grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You can't go _to your house_."

"Why not?" He pulled at Shizuo's arm, trying to get free.

"Your house got taken away, since you were gone for so long." Izaya pulled harder.

"Yeah right! Namie would've just paid for me." Shizuo sighed.

"I told you; everyone thinks you're dead." Izaya stopped pulling and looked down at the ground. "I could take you to a hotel or something?"

Izaya didn't want to be with Shizuo, but he also didn't want to be alone. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Shizuo.

"No. I'll just stay with you. But no taking advantage of me!" Shizuo smiled and flagged down a taxi.

"So, do you remember why you left?" Shizuo asked, once in the taxi. Izaya only shook his head. "What about a month ago?" He shook his head again. "So you don't remember what happened to that girl who works for you?"

Izaya looked up from the floor to Shizuo. "Who? Namie?"

"Yeah, her."

"What happened?" He tried to keep his voice unconcerned.

"Well, she got into a car wreck, and didn't quite come out of the hospital…"

"She's dead?" He looked back down. "Well, I suppose that's what she gets for falling in love with her brother."

"You know, everything got worse when you left." The taxi stopped.

"We're here," said the taxi driver. Shizuo sighed and put a hand on Izaya's sholder.

"C'mon. I think I know what'll make you feel better." He got out of the taxi, and Izaya followed him.

When they got into Shizuo's apartment, Izaya felt a sudden rush of something. A mix between reassurance, fear, and happiness.

Shizuo walked into a room which Izaya thought he remembered as the bathroom. And his guess was proven right when he heard a large amount of water running. Izaya ran into the room to see Shizuo had turned on the bathwater.

"Uh, here," Shizuo said. "You can take a bath or something. Always seemed to calm you down before…" Shizuo headed for the door, but Izaya grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Before? What happened _before_?"

"You… You used to stay here a lot. And when you got stressed-." Shizuo stopped and sighed. "Never mind." He nudged Izaya's hand away and walked out.

Izaya's eyes followed him out until Shizuo shut the door behind himself. Izaya took a deep breath, then started to undress.

The end! Told you it would be longer! Well Review! And stuff…


End file.
